Lili Zanotto
by Zero-A.C
Summary: It is her life and she wouldn't change it, even if she could. 55 things about Lili Zanotto you might or might not know.


_Author's Note: For lack of creativity from my part and even less creativity from my boyfriend, this story is called 'Lili Zanotto' . If someone has a better idea, I gladly take it. However I hope you don't think that, just because the title isn't very creative, the story is boring. Which I really hope it isn't... but this is for you to decide, so please go on and read: _

x x x x

Lili Zanotto

1. Her first name is Lili. Not Liliana, or something else and she has no middle name either.

2. Her grandfathers name is Bob. When she asks him why they keep the first names in their family mostly simple, her grandfather tells her that her life will be complicated enough, so her name shouldn't be.

3. The first few years of her life she doesn't believe in her grandfather's word. Later she knows he was right.

4. Her mother's maiden name is Martindale and Lili is glad that hers isn't. She dislikes this part of her family as much as her father does.

5. The first thing she learns is, that she is a Zanotto. The second thing she learns is that this makes her different from everyone else.

6. The other children seem to sense this as well and never let her play with them. When she is five she decides turns her back on them. She tells herself, it makes it easier to be alone.

7. Even in Whispering Rock she is the outsider. Although they all have their fair share of problems with other children because of their powers, everyone seems to feel that it weren't her powers that make Lili different.

8. No one would admit it, but when Lili doesn't come back to Whispering Rock, the year after Raz had been there, the camp seems different and a lot smaller.

9. She is the only person Crystal likes to talk to about her problems, besides Clem, because Lili never judges anyone and she is always there when needed and never tells anyone else if something embarrassing happened to someone.

10. Of all the earthlings Chloe has met, she wanted to dissect Lili the least and she would be proud to have her as a co-pilot (if she ever finishes her ship).

11. Lili never asked Elton to do her homework and she thinks it is of more use on the ground of the lake.

12. Lili goes to extreme measures to avoid Elton; like asking Kitty and Franke for help.

13. When Chops plays the guitar she almost, _almost_ likes people.

14. She likes Dogan's hat, but not as much as Raz'. And she is a bit sad when he changes his clothes for the uniform of the Psychonauts.

15. Bobby would never hit Chloe or play a dirty trick on her, because she is the first girl he really, really likes. He would never dare to hit Lili or play a dirty trick on her, because she is the first girl he respects (besides she can scare the shit out of everyone if she wants to).

16. It's no coincidence that Whispering Rock Summer Camp for Psychic Children is opened the same year Truman Zanotto becomes the new Grand Head of the Psychonauts. Neither is, that the camp councelors are three of his best agents, or that the former Grand Head, although insane, lives underneath the camp.

17. Her father fires the person who didn't sent him Ford Cruller's message about Lili's kidnapping, because the man thought the former Grand Head is a total nutter.

18. The first year she visits Whispering Rock, she thinks it is fun.

19. Lili is a loner.

20. The one thing she is afraid of the most, is to be left behind. That's why she always walks away first.

21. The only person she can't walk away from is Raz. Or her father.

22. Her family somehow has the habit of getting kidnapped on a regular basis.

23. She fears for her fathers life and his sanity, but at the same time she can't help but feel glad that he was kidnapped.

24. Lili hates to be compared to a princess, just because she is the only daughter of the Grand Head of the Psychonauts, but she can't help to see Raz as her knight in shining armour.

25. When she meets Raz, it is for the first time in what seems to be forever that she has hope for the Psychonauts.

26. The first one who truly treats her as an equal is Raz.

27. Madman, misfits, monsters – that all doesn't scare her. However the coach's speech always gets to her, no matter how many times she hears it.

28. She never agrees with anything Coach Oleander says, except for one thing: If you are not a Psychonaut, you might as well be dead.

29. Coach Oleander is right; her brain could power a whole army of Psychoblaster Death Tanks. If not more.

30. She is one of the most powerful psychics in existence and this surprises no one. Everyone thought she would be. Never mind her mother isn't psychic at all and she could have inherited more from her, than her father.

31. No one ever doubts that one day she will be a Psychonaut. She never doubts it herself.

32. She owns all Psychonauts comics. Even the ones that never made it into publishing. They are all hidden under her bed.

33. Lili knows that the Psychonauts have changed and so has the world. She secretly hopes that the world doesn't need them anymore, and at the same time there is no thought that can scare her more.

34. She knows that Milla and Sasha are still secretly working for Ford Cruller. When she tells her Dad he doesn't seem to be surprised and tells her to keep it to herself.

35. Milla always used to be her favourite agent, not only because she is amazing, but because Milla treats her like all the other children.

36. When her father isn't around Sasha is the only one who still calls her Miss Zanotto

37. When she was six Milla and Sasha had to babysit her. She refused to sleep and wanted to her a bed-time story, but not a usual. It is a miracle that they managed to convince Milla to let Sasha read Goethe's _Faust_ to Lili.

38. Her dog, a black poodle, is called Mephisto.

39. Some psychics develop special abilities that most of the others can't use. Lili's is that she can talk with plants.

40. She is an anti-vegetarian. She doesn't eat anything that is vital for a plants survival, like carrots or potatoes, and if she can avoid it she doesn't eat other fruits and vegetables either.

41. As a baby she only cried when the grass was mowed in the garden. From then on it is only mowed when she isn't at home to hear it scream.

42. She likes plants more then people, because they can't walk away.

43. Her father is a good gardener, although he finds little time for his hobby.

44. His favourite flower is a rare one his father once brought back from a mission: a red lily.

45. Her favourite colour is green.

46. When she closes her eyes and tries to imagine her father, Lili can never see his face. Always his strong back, the dark green uniform of the Psychonauts and the same dark hair she has inherited.

47. She is Daddy's little girl.

48. She never threatens anyone with the notion that she will call her father. She never needs to, she tries to deal with most problems on her own.

49. Every little girl likes to hear it when she is told she looks like her mother – except Lili. However she is pleased when someone says that she looks like her Dad.

50. It scares her when people say she is like her father in character as well.

51. She knows that everything is always about her father. Never about her. Like her own life.

52. Lili doesn't know that everything her father does, he does for her. He works so hard and spends so little with her so he can make the world a safer place for her to live in.

53. Her father is glad that he has such an understanding daughter when it comes to his job. He doesn't think any other child would forgive their father that easily if they were never there for their birthday or for Christmas.

54. Lili knows that she was born for the Psychonauts, that she lives for them and that, one day, she will die for them.

55. She wouldn't change her life, even if she could.

END

x x x x

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story. Some of the points were based on the game, some are based on or were taken from Lili's myspace page and most of them were made up. I really needed to write this and I am sorry for every mistake in this story, so please return any mistake you find. As always: Please be aware that my native language isn't English, so any kind of feedback is appreciated!_


End file.
